The Egyptian Tournament
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: Mr. Dickinson introduces a new member to the Blade Breakers. They also find out that there's another tournament to be held in Egypt. With the new menber, will the team be able to stay together and win or will conflict drive them apart?


Luineraugwen: I've had this story sitting on my computer for months and months. No Kazahima isn't related to Seto Kaiba from Yu gi oh. I apologize that Kai is way out of character, I'll try to improve that in future chapters

Mr. Dickinson had called Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai to meet him for lunch at a near by restaurant so he could speak to them all.

"Hey Kenny, did Mr. D ask why he wanted to see us?" Tyson asked as the five friends walked towards the restaurant where they were to meet Mr. Dickinson.

"No he didn't. He just said that he had something to tell us and that we should all meet for lunch" Kenny said coming to a stop outside the fancy restaurant.

"Oh well guys, I guess we'll find out once we get inside" Ray said looking at the others.

At that very moment, Mr. Dickinson came walking towards the group. "Hello boys! You haven't been waiting long have you?" he said walking up to them.

"No we haven't. We just got here ourselves" Max said happily.

"We'll that's good. Let's go inside shall we" the old man replied.

"Oh yeah! Time to dig in" Tyson said happily running into the restaurant.

"I think you made a mistake coming here. Tyson will be too busy stuffing his face to listen to you" Kai said coldly following Tyson, Kenny and Max into the building. Mr. Dickinson looked up and down the street thoughtfully.

"Are you expecting someone else to come, Mr. D?" Ray asked him.

"Yes I am in fact," Mr. Dickinson laughed at the confused look on Ray's face. "But I'll explain about that when we are inside" He said leading the curious boy inside.

The six people ordered something to eat then took a seat next to the window. They all ate their meals while they discussed what they had done since the Russian World Beyblade Tournament, three months ago. Max had spent some time with his mother, Judy, before she had to fly back to America to do more research and train the All- Starz more. Ray had gone back to Hong Kong with the rest of the White Tigers and stayed for two months. He and Mariah finally had the chance to go on that 'date' they had agreed on during that Asian Tournament. Tyson and Kenny had been practicing Beyblading and updating stats on Tyson's beyblade and Kai had been avoiding his grandfather as much as possible and trying to improve his beyblade skills along with the help of his bit beast Dranzer.

"So boys, you must be wondering why I called you all here" Mr. Dickinson said after they finished.

"We've kinda been wondering about that since we got here, sir" Tyson said through his last mouth full of food.

"Tyson, in all the time I've known you, you have yet to learn any manners or learned to be more patient" Kai said coldly.

"You haven't known me THAT long Kai!" Tyson replied.

"Ah boy's, I hate to break up this lovely conversion, but I think the rest of us want to know why we are here" Max said butting in.

"Hmm" was Kai's only response as he turned back to Mr D.

"Sorry you guys" Tyson said doing the same.

"Ah we as I was going to say. I called you all here to tell you that a new tournament has come up and that I was going to ask if you boys would like to enter it?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"A new tournament!" they all cried out in surprise, except for Kai, who just looked at the old man for more of an explanation.

"Yeah, of course we'd like to enter!" Tyson said excitedly as he recovered from his shock.

"Tyson you are not the team leader remember" Kai said to him.

"Kai, you're a real wet blanket by not letting us go!" Tyson said pulling a face at the teenager.

"And who says I wasn't going to say we could go" Kai replied.

"Really, we can go, Kai?" Max asked.

"I gave it the okay didn't I" Kai said.

"All right, a new chance to upload my data!" Kenny said happily.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson, when we were outside, I asked if you were waiting for someone and you said yes. Does this person have anything to do with the new tournament?" Ray asked slightly changing the subject. Everyone, including Kai looked at Mr. D.

"Yes, that person does have something to do with the tournament and the Blade breakers as well" the man said smiling.

"Yeah, and how does this person have anything to do with us?" Kai asked.

"Well, I invited another beyblader to join our team. And look here she comes" Mr Dickinson said looking out the window.

"What! You let a girl join our team!" Kai said angrily. Mr. D looked at Kai and smiled.

"Don't worry Kai, she won't let the team down. She's a very good beyblader with some good tricks up her sleeve" he said.

The restaurant doorbell rang quietly as the teenage girl walked in the building. As soon as she came into view Mr. Dickinson called out. "Kazahima, over here!" The girl looked over to their table and started walking towards it. "Oh, hello Mr. Dickinson. Long time no see" she replied. Kai sighed and opened his eyes. As he looked at the girl, his heart skipped a couple beats. Her hair was as black as night and came down to her lower back. Her eyes were like the color of his hair, maybe a bit darker. She wore a light blue top ending in a V near her waist. It also had a heart enclosed in a circle of red dots and surrounding it was a flame like design made of black, white, red and purple dots. Long dark blue jeans covered her legs and they looked like they had two long zippers running right up to the waist and like Kai, she wore a dark blue scarf that went down to the black of her knees and was covered in tiny stars and moons. 'Damn, she's beautiful' Kai suddenly thought to himself. 'And she's just as tall as me' he thought again.

Kai was brought back to Earth when Mr. Dickinson offered her a seat next to him. Kai's breath got caught up in his chest and he was having trouble breathing as she walked over and sat next to him. 'She is so graceful. Add wings to her back and she'd be an angel' Kai thought.

"Well everyone, this is Kazahima Kaiba, the new beyblader on the team" Mr. D said introducing her to the others.

"Hi everyone" Kazahima said shyly in a small voice as she looked at the boys around the table.

"Hey here's no reason to be shy. You're among friends now" Max said jumping up.

"That's right! Why don't you introduce yourselves boys" the old man said happily.

"I'm Tyson," the boy in the baseball hat said pointing to himself. "This is Max, " Tyson said pointing at his left. "This is Kenny, and along with his talking computer, Dizzy, they are the team's strategists," Tyson pointed to his right. "That is Ray," Tyson pointed to the boy on Kazahima's right. "And the boy on your left is the sourpuss, also known as Kai. He's the team leader" Tyson said ending the introductions

"Well, as we are all here, I might as well tell you about the new tournament. Kazahima, I might need your help with some of the details. You probably know more about the tournament than me" Mr. Dickinson said laughing.

"Maybe, but I can tell you some of the details about the teams competing but first things first, where and when is it?" Kazahima said smiling. "All right then. The new tournament will be held in Cairo, Egypt in a week" Mr. D explained.

"In Egypt!" Max and Ray said in unison.

"And in a week!" Tyson and Kenny said together. "Yes, in Egypt and in a week.

"Your plane is planned to leave 10.00 am Monday morning, Two days from now. When you get there, you won't have time for site seeing, only practice" Mr. Dickinson said firmly.

"Oh that's unfair! Egypt has some of the most amazing ancient monuments in the world. I've always wanted to go there!" Kenny said sadly.

"Hey Mr. D, I'm staying in Egypt for at least two after the tournament to compete in another competition. If any of the others want to stay with me while I'm there, they can go site seeing while I train. If it's okay with you?" Kazahima said bringing hope to the others. The old man took this into consideration.

"Why do you need to stay in Egypt for two more weeks after the tournament, Kazahima" he asked.

"Well after the Beyblade tournament, there is another competition my parents want me to enter," She looked at the faces of the other guys before she continued. "It's not Beyblading," Tyson moaned sadly. "But rather it's a form of martial arts the ancient Egyptians used. Only females are permitted to enter because in old times, while the men fought wars, the women fought to obtain guardianship of something precious or rather the woman that won would become the Pharaohs bodyguard and since my parents are both archeologists, I've spent a lot of time in Egypt and I started to train in the old ways a long time ago and I've decided to compete this year" she said shrugging her shoulders after her long sentence.

"Well I've heard enough for one day" Kai said standing up. "You can join the team if Mr. Dickinson says so, I don't really care but I've got somewhere to be at the moment so excuse me" he added and walked out of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, that's Kai's way of welcoming you. You've get used to his all high and mighty attitude sooner or later" Ray said when he spotted Kazahima watching Kai leave.

"Yeah, if you say so but he did seem a little hostile to me. Was it something I said?" she asked turning back to the group.

"No way, you were super polite but Kai's just like that. He gives everyone the cold shoulder, even us" Max said reassuring her.

"Thanks Max, I'll keep that in mind. Unfortunately I've gotta leave to. I have to pick my little sister up from pre-school. I'll be seeing you guys around" Kazahima said getting to her feet and waving as she left.

"She's great Mr. D, where'd you find her? She seems like she could handle Kai's attitude" Tyson asked as the old man was about to get the check.

"Well actually I'm friends with her father and as soon as I found out that she was quite a good blader, I considered letting her onto the team. Having a girl on the team might change the way you think" Mr. D replied as he paid and walked out of the restaurant onto the busy street. "Well good day boys, I'll send an email to all of you when I finalize everything about the tournament. Be ready for Monday and please Tyson, don't sleep in".

Luineraugwen: I'm so glad I got that typed up finally. Ideas are welcome. R&R.


End file.
